More Than Enemies
by marleyjonas
Summary: When I grew up, I heard the same questions, over and over again. How is your dad so tall, so muscular? How old is your dad? What happened to your mom's face? Summary Sucks, Story is much better. Disclaimer: All Characters are Owned By Stephanie Meyer
1. Intro

When I grew up, I heard the same questions, over and over again.

_How is your dad so tall, so muscular?_

How old is your dad?

What happened to your mom's face?

Yeah, the last one was a comforting one.

I wanted to answer, trust me, I did,

But what was I supposed to say?

"Oh, yeah, she got a clawed by a werewolf.  
Which, y'know, happens to be my dad, too."

Seriously, now. I wouldn't trade my popularity for that.

It got harder everyday, especially when I entered high school.

That's when _they_ came, carrying _him_ along.

That's also when the phasing began.


	2. Chapter 1

I ran my fingers quickly through my hair, fixing my side bangs with a quick flick of my wrist. People surrounded me as we walked into the cafeteria, but I ignored all of them and focused on my thoughts, trying to phase out every bit of gossip and attempting to remember what I had studied last night with Marissa, my best friend who was currently on my right flank.

"... he was so bizzare. Usually new kids are shy, but there was something... nearly hostile about this one," I couldn't help but hear Marissa dish to Penelope, a low classman, but mature enough to be two years older than us. Penelope rolled her eyes in an uncaring way, then turned to the person next to her- to pass on the gossip, no doubt.

"I didn't know we were getting a shipment of newbies in," I commented, not even looking at Marissa as I spoke. My eyes had caught a normally-empty table now filled by five figures. They all sat, nearly unmoving, silent. The most shocking thing; how absolutely stunning they were.

There were three boys, two girls. The pair farthest away from us were whispering with an agonized look. All five of them seemed to be communicating with their eyes, or with some other unknown form of communication. Then, without one word to the others, the bronze-haired boy stood up from his seat and glided to the trash can, throwing away his trash and walking out the door.

It took me a moment to realize that both me and Karina, who had been on my left flank, and I had stopped walking completely, causing the rest of our group to come to an abrupt halt. I just gawked at the group, and the blonde boy, who had been turned away from us, slowly turned around. His near-black eyes looked into mine, and my breath caught. His eyes went wide, and he quickly tore his gaze from mine, walking quickly to the trash cans he repeated the actions that his friend had started earlier, walking out the same door and leaving me in a breathless daze.

"That was Jasper Hale," Marissa informed me. "He's in my third period History class. Luckily, he's Robbie's partner, not mine. He was just sitting on the edge of his stool the whole entire time, and the moment the door opened, he shot out of there like a bullet- and not like a normal student."

"And the rest of them?" I was still gasping for air from my small encounter with Jasper.

"His twin, Rosalie," she pointed to the blonde girl, "Emmett and Alice," She then pointed to the couple the furthest from us, whose heads were bent and lips moving at an impossible speed- or maybe they were just whispering so soundlessly it just made it look like that, "And the boy who left before him was Edward."

"Relation?" It was a normal enough question to ask, but Marissa's left eyebrow shout up at my sudden interest in the mysterious, black-eyed boy.

"Rosalie is his sister, as I said before; the rest of them are just merely adopted by the Cullen's. His 'father,'" I wasn't going to lie; I hated how she put air quotations around that word, "is the new medical doctor down at the hospital. Their 'mother' wanted to live in a smaller town, is what I could overhear in the office this morning while bringing in attendance.

"Thanks." I had barely made out the word before the blonde and the couple stood up from the table as well, and exited the room just how the people prior to them had. As I sat down, I couldn't help but selfishly wish I had a chance to see the beautiful boy once more- just once, was all I wanted.

But would he become an addiction; a need?

I shook off the thought, and began began eating my lunch, hardly participating in the conversation surrounding me. It consisted of the same stuff, everyday; gossip about who had broken up, hooked up, was celebrating an anniversary, and talk about our favorite celebrities and the classic hotties.

"You okay?" Karina whispered, causing me to jump. A few people looked my way, but then blew it off and continued on with their separated conversations. "You've been so out of it lately.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, standing up with my tray, still full of food, "I'm just not hungry right now. Give this to a homeless person." I shoved the tray right under Karina's probing nose, and then exited out of the cafeteria, the open door giving way to the cold, damp climate of Forks, Washington.

I took in a deep breath, and soon saw a silver Volvo catch my eye, the car standing out of place. But even more beautiful- the two boys standing leaning near it; the bronze-haired and blonde boys from earlier in the cafeteria; Jasper and Edward.

They both looked my way, their glares deathly. I looked away quickly, flushing with embarassment. I looked back up to see Edward head into building 2; Jasper headed into building 5. I took a deep breath, clutched my bag, and walked.

Of course, the one class we shared together was _Chemistry._

I stepped into the room, but he completely ignored me. People began filling in, and I took my assigned seat as the teacher came in. Karina was right; I was completely blanked out. The teacher was singing my name, and people were snickering.

"Pleae move next to Mr. Hale, Ms. Black," the teacher pointed towards the back, where Jasper sat, alone. "He is new and may help."

I stood up and walked to the back, but his glare didn't leave the marble table. I ignored this and sat down on the stool next to his, but he almost _cringed_ away from me. His nose puckered, and I self-consciously smelt my hair, then my clothes. I found nothing, then blanked out once more.

After Chemistry, Jasper shot out of there like a bullet. I felt very sick to my stomach, and left without a word to anybody about it. I arrived at home early, sitting in my car and resting my head on the steering wheel. Within moments, a tall, 6'7" figure stood at my window.

"Shit," I muttered, gasping for the breath I had lost at the sight of my best friend, Seth. Although he would be labeled 'gangly,' he was built pretty big for a sixteen-year-old. I stepped out of the car, and he hugged me tightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but growled instead.

"What the fuck?" I tried to pull away, but he was squishing me with his grip. His skin began rippling, and he pulled away abruptly. The sequence I had only seen a few times began, and I don't know what caused this outburst. But Seth went all out, _in my freaking front yard._

"SETH!" My dad stumbled out of the house, but once he saw the masochistic expression on his phase, he phased as well. He read his thoughts, and began growling.

Oh yeah, did I mention they were werewolves?

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" I yelled, pulling at my hair in frustration. My dad phased down, as well as Seth, but they both had pissy expressions on.

"Jacob," Seth addressed my dad by first name, "you wanna explain?"

"The Cullen's are back, aren't they?" My dad eyed me, and I eyed him back, nodding. He groaned, stepping forward as he put a hand on each of my shoulders. Seth sat me down on the hood of my car, playing with my shins. The next works he said were ones I had not been expecting.

"Have you ever heard of _vampires?"_


End file.
